The Best Guest You Can Ask For
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Can you imagine if the person you secretly like wants to stay overnight with you? Usui's flat is being repainted and he decides to stay overnight with Misaki but if he does, Misaki has to face the truth which she doesn't seem to care about.


**The Best Guest You Can Ask For**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama or any of its characters. This is my first Maid Sama fanfic so go easy on me and please read and review. I would love to hear your comments. :D**

" Misa-chan," came a calm yet flirtatious voice from the corridor as Misaki turned around just in time to see the handsome, grinning face of Usui Takumi as he walked towards her.

" What is it now, Usui? I don't have time for any of your games today as I have a lot of paperwork to attend to and I have no intention of being late to class now," sighed Misaki and Usui just laughed.

" Oh, Misaki you are to skeptical sometimes but that's what makes you so fun to be around," he smiled and Misaki turned a light shade of pink. " I came to ask you something very important," said Usui. " My flat is being repainted and it might take a night to dry and I wouldn't want to be sleeping in a room with paint dripping on my face and body, right?" said Usui.

Misaki didn't like where this was going and she just looked nonchalantly at the blonde haired stalker who was looking expectantly at her. " So what? That's your own fault for choosing such a time to repaint your flat and using paint which takes a long time to dry. You won't find any sympathy here," said Misaki firmly and Usui just looked puzzled at her.

" Now, now Misaki. It isn't very nice to go accusing people of things that they didn't do. Anyway, I need somewhere to stay so I was thinking maybe I could bunk in your house for a night while I wait for the paint to dry. What do you say?" smiled Usui and Misaki looked shocked and she scratched her head.

" Why do you want to stay with me when there are other people to ask and they have better houses than I do," said Misaki. " Crap….Why would I want this pervert slinking up and down my house during the night. I will probably be too afraid to sleep," thought Misaki and she looked sternly at Usui who was looking hopefully at her.

" I'm sorry Usui but you can't. My house doesn't have enough space to accommodate you and we don't have a spare room so you won't feel comfortable sleeping in our house," Misaki said straightforwardly. " There, that should deter that pervert from getting his hopes up from trying to spend a night in the same house or room," thought Misaki gleefully.

Usui pondered about it for a while and he nodded his head. " I understand Misaki but won't you make this an exception for me? I'll bunk in with you or sleep on the couch if you have one. You don't need to worry about me for getting to spend a night in the same house for you is already a treat to me," replied Usui and he flashed another brilliant smile.

Misaki looked unimpressed and she still stood firm. " Look, Usui as much as I'm flattered but the answer is still no," she said but Usui just gave her another pitiful expression and Misaki just shoved him out of the way and walked to class.

" Misaki, so I'll see you at seven tonight?" smirked Usui but Misaki just growled and whirled around one last time.

" Forget it, Usui. Go pester someone else and ask them whether they would be willing to take you in for a night but don't ask me again for I'll still give you the same answer," Misaki said and shook hr head in frustration leaving Usui to smirk to himself and continue plotting.

" I swear that one of these days, Usui will…"but Misaki was cut of by Sakura and Shizuko who were calling out to her.

" Misaki, we have been looking all over for you. Those papers aren't going to stamp themselves you know," said Sakura.

" I thought you came early to school to get some extra time to finish up all that paperwork but we just saw you strolling from the corridor where you've been standing for the past half hour," said Shizuko. " Something happened, Misaki?" asked Shizuko who knew something was bothering their student council president.

" Um…..It's nothing, Shizuko, really. Sakura, I'm really sorry for dawdling and wasting precious time arguing to that pervert, Usui," sighed Misaki and Shizuko and Sakura glanced at each other and grinned.

" Mr hotshot stalker again, eh?" said Shizuko and she looked expectantly at Misaki who was trying to act as if she didn't care.

" Oh, Misa-chan did you finally get together with him after his persistent chasing or did he finally ask you to be his girlfriend?" giggled Sakura and Misaki blushed hard but she snapped at Sakura. " Sakura, don't say such ludicrous and repugnant things. I am not together with that idiot and it was a stupid argument, " muttered Misaki.

" About?" asked Shizuko interestedly and she adjusted her spectacles and she looked concern at Misaki who always seemed to have problems dealing with Usui.

" His flat is being repainted and it needs to dry overnight so he can't stay in his flat. Then, he waltzes up to me and asks my permission for him to stay overnight at my house which I declined immediately but he kept on bugging me about it and it is still bugging me now," ranted Misaki who was turning purple in the face.

Sakura put her arm around Misaki and poked her in the ribs. " Misaki! Why did you deny him the opportunity to confess his undying love for you?" said Sakura in shock much to Misaki's annoyance.

" Look , I have no intention of letting that pervert run riot in the comfort of my own home and pestering me non-stop. Let him fine somebody else to put up with him. Besides, my house can't accommodate guests as we have no extra room or space," said Misaki and Shizuko looked understandingly at hr.

" Sakura, Misaki may have done the right thing instead of making Usui cram inside their house with no room to sleep," said Shizuko and Sakura pouted.

" Come on, Misaki at least talk to him and tell him you're sorry or spend the evening with him taking a romantice walk in the park or…." But she stopped when she saw Misaki glaring venomously at her.

" Forget about Usui now. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on," said Misaki and she rushed off to the student council room where it was as quiet as a library for they were afraid of Misaki's wrath as she disliked a rowdy council room.

" Just forget Takumi, Misa. He is just playing around with you but he will probably hatch some kind of cunning plan to force me into letting him stay overnight at my house. I know him. He won't give up just like that," thought Misaki as she stamped the papers trying to take her mind off Usui for the rest of the day.

" Misaki, I heard about your dilemma and I don't mind letting Usui stay overnight at my house," beamed Yuukimura and Misaki's eyes brightened and she got up excitedly. " Really, Yuukimura, you would get that pervert off my back but you don't need to. He is capable of finding himself a temporary place to stay while his flat dries," said Misaki.

Yuukimura nodded and ran off to find Usui to ask him whether he would want to stay with him for the night. A few minutes later, Yuukimura came back but he didn't look pleased and he stood in front of Misaki.

" Misaki, Usui rejectd my offer and he said that he only wanted to stay with one person who is being really tough to persuade," said Yuukimura and Misaki's eyes narrowed.

" He just won't give up. In that case, he would have to sleep on the streets tonight if he insists on staying with me," said Misaki triumphantly. " But why won't you just let him stay in your house for one night only?" asked Yuukimura puzzled and Misaki sighed as she ha to repeat her long wounded reason again.

" That's because….." " She just wants it to be the two of us," cut off Usui as he suddenly entered the council room. Misaki boiled and proceeded to push and shove him out who was smiling a her. " Isn''t that right prez? Then we can have more space and we have the privacy to enjoy each other's company," he winked and Misaki bopped him on the head with her fist.

" You pervert. I don't need to enjoy your company so get lost. Stop bothering me about this and go find someone else before you end up sleeping on the streets," said Misaki but Usui just held her hand and she blushed bright red.

" It's all right, prez. You don't have to justify your statement . I'll cook you guys a lovely dinner tonight as a token of my appreciation so don't worry your pretty little head about it," smiled Usui and he squeezed her hand and walked off leaving an enraged Misaki . Yuukimura just grinned sheepishly at her.

" So do you think he can convince you to take him in for the night?" asked Yuukimura to Misaki who was looking out of the window. " Don't be silly. I told you that he will never convince me to say 'yes' not even if he paid me," said Misaki simply.

During the rest of the school day, she avoided Usui whenever she saw him near her or approaching her for she did not want to be harassed and pestered for an answer she was not going to oblige. After school, she quickly grabbed her books and belongings and rushed off to begin her shift at Maid Latte where she hoped that he would not appear like he usually did.

" Thank goodness there is no sign of that creepy pervert anywhere yet," thought Misaki as she served drinks to the customers in the café. However, the idiot trio were there and they were looking eagerly at Misaki who did her best to ignore them but they were as giggly as school girls and were staring at her without shame.

" Misa-chan is looking gorgeous as usual," whispered Shirokawa to his compatriots who nodded vigorously to show that they agreed with him one hundred and one percent. " We finally saved up to order those three large fruity mock tails," said Ikuro gleefully as he displayed a gargantuan jar filled with pennies and coins.

" Misa-chan, over here, over here!" the trio cried eagerly and Misaki sighed and went to serve them as they were customers of Maid Latte after all. " Hello guys, how may I help you?" Misaki asked politely and flashed them one of her radiant smiles which made them melt. " We would like to order the three large fruity mock tails you have been advertising about," chirped Shirokawa to her.

" Are you sure? It is very expensive," Misaki laughed but she was forced to eat her own words when the trio triumphantly showed her the large jar of coins. " Right, away sirs," Misaki bowed politely and went to the kitchen to hand the orders in.

" Misaki, you look a little nervy, today. Has Takumi been troubling you again?" asked Honoka as she saw Misaki was not her usual cheery self. Then again, it was Misaki after all…..

" What makes you say that?" stammered Misaki while Honoka grinned at the blushing maid.

" Well….isn't it obvious that whenever you have a problem it always concerns him and you together. You're like a couple already with all the squabbling and problems," giggled Honoka which made Misaki retract back in horror.

" That's just ludicrous. He is just one of those perverts who prey on girls to have some fun. I don't have anything for him," said Misaki defensively and Honoka knew that she was lying.

" Misaki, so what seems to be the problem with Takumi now?" asked Honoka casually and Misaki sighed and sat down.

" Usui is having his flat repainted and it has to dry overnight so he asks me or more like pressures me to allow him to stay overnight at my house which I find crazy because there are other people he can ask instead of me. Besides, we have no space to accommodate him," said Misaki briskly.

" Misaki, I don't think that's the problem," chimed in Erika who overheard their conversation.

" What else it there? I'm just being honest that our house is not big and we are too poor to have guests," repeated Misaki but Erika just patted her on the shoulder.

" The actual reason is that you are afraid that Usui might find out something more about you or more importantly, he might use this opportunity to confess or tell you something that he would never get the chance to," Erika smirked and Misaki knew she was cornered and she gulped.

" Misa-chan, you can't be so pessimistic and hard on him. We know that you have feelings for Usui and you are just too afraid to admit it because it is an ironical thing because you are against men. It might do you some good to have him stay overnight at your house," said Erika firmly and Honoka nodded her head in approval.

" Go for it Misa-chan. Give him a chance. Your mouth says no but your heart says yes," smiled Honoka.

" Think about it, Misaki and do what you think is right for the both of you," smiled Erika and left with Honoka to continue serving the customers.

Misaki pondered about their words and she felt a slight pang of compunction but she quickly dismissed it.

" Is that the real reason Usui asked me only? Should I let him in my house? Did I make him homeless?" thought Misaki as she slowly made her way to the idiot trio's table with their three large mock tails.

" Misa-chan, that is absolutely fantabulous," they said in unison but Misaki wasn't paying attention to them. " Do you guys know where Usui is at the moment?" Misaki asked the trio and they glared sourly at the mention of his name.

" Usui-san? He said something about staying overnight at your house and he was going there early to prepare dinner," Kurotatsu said scratching his head. Misaki's eyes widened and she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read a quarter past six. She had fifteen minutes left until her shift ended and she had the rest of the night off.

" Was he joking or did he look serious?" asked Misaki. " He had a small suitcase with him and he was in a pretty good mood," said Shirokawa. Misaki planned to beat him to a pulp if he dared intrude on her house without her permission.

" Well, good night Misaki. See you tomorrow," called out Satsuki from the kitchen and Misaki waved at her. " Good, now I can find out what that pervert is up to," thought Misaki and she rushed back home.

" I'm home, mother," called out Misaki as she entered the house. There was no answer and Misaki crept cautiously to the dining table where she found her younger sister, Suzuna and her mother, Minako feasting on a well-spread and lavish looking dinner spread on the table. Misaki froze in horror at this wonderful dinner.

" Mom, did you win a lottery or something?" questioned Misaki secretly hoping that it was true. Minako laughed and she wiped her mouth. " No, Misaki. This young handsome man of yours told us his problem and we agreed to let him stay overnight. After all, you and him are such good friends and he has helped us out so many times so it is the least we can do," smiled Minako.

Misaki smiled at her mother and she felt bad for not emulating her mother's kind and helpful mentality but then again, her mother wasn't the one being constantly harassed by Usui.

" He cooked us this lavish dinner as a token of his appreciation and he offered to buy all the ingredients as well as replenishing our nearly empty fridge," smiled Minako and Misaki caught a rare sight of the happy and joyful glow on her mother's face which used to be so often until their father left them.

" Sis, come and look inside the fridge," said Suzuna and Misaki's jaw dropped with a thunk when she saw her fridge beautifully and neatly stocked with fruits, vegetables, all kinds of meat and even ice-cream.

" He did this all for me?" thought Misaki and she felt really small about refusing Usui's request.

" Prez, there you are. So glad you are able to come back and enjoy this scrumptious meal I have laid out for you and your family," smiled the blonde male as he still looked handsome even with perspiration and some grease on his face.

" Usui, I don't know what to say," murmured Misaki but Usui just gave a small smile and he touched Misaki's face and whispered to her.

" You don't need to. I want you to enjoy your life whenever you're with me," he whispered and Misaki grew bright red and her heart couldn't help but melt at his words.

" But how could you use such a underhanded trick as to ask my mother whom you have helped previously knowing she will surely say yes," Misaki said angrily at him but Usui just stared nonchalantly at her.

" Asking her is like asking you. It is her house after all and I'm sure she wouldn't want her daughter to refuse such a charming and handsome young man," smirked Usui which earned him a bop on the head by Misaki.

" Thank you Mrs. Ayuzawa for letting me stay overnight in your house. I will bunk in with Misaki," said Usui and Misaki grew red again and hissed at him but he continued similing.

" Not a problem, Takumi and I'm sure Misaki would be happy enough to share her room with you for one night," smiled Minako and Misaki forced herself to smile at her mother but she glared venomously at Usui who just looked triumphantly at her.

" You really are a perverted alien from outer space you know that, Takumi? Haven't you heard about personal privacy especially since we are both different genders," said Misaki while walking up the stairs.

Usui held her hand and he smiled at her. " Misaki, how often do we get to enjoy each other's company, just the two of us? I would love nothing better than to spend the night together with you," Usui said and Misaki cringed.

" Do you know how disgusting that sounds, you pervert? You are talking to a girl, you know," she replied icily.

After that, Usui rolled out his mattress on the floor while Misaki helped him put the covers on. " Thank you, prez. That's really helpful of you," said Usui. " Well, it's the least I can do for lightening my mother's burden," smiled Misaki and she actually decided that he was not so bad. " He didn't hesitate to spend his money on provisions on lightening my mother's burden and he often helps my mother carry her shopping but yet he seems so cold and uncaring," Misaki thought.

" Misa-chan, I know what you're thinking," said Usui coolly and Misaki frowned at him. " You don't so stop interrupting my train of thought," she glared but Usui just gave a small little laugh.

" You're really cute when you're angry, you know that, Misaki," he smiled but she just turned her back towards him.

" That's what you always say, you parrot," Misaki said. " That's because it is true even though you refuse to admit it," he continued teasing her.

" Enough, Usui. What is the real reason you want to stay with me? If you have something to say, just say it already and stop beating around the bush because I can see right through you," Misaki said angrily and Usui became serious again.

" Why do you always assume that I have an ulterior motive? That hurts me," he said gently and he tried to hold her hand but she batted his hand away from hers.

" Stop lying. I know that you came here to confess or say something about us," she cried out regurgitating Erika's words.

" Misaki, if you really want to know so bad, I want to stay overnight with you is because I love spending time with you and I want to get to know you more. All your funny little habits, your cute lifestyle, your interesting family background and most importantly, what you are like outside of Seika High School," he whispered to her and she stared at the ground, confused and puzzled.

" Usui, you are already a stalker. Wouldn't you know that stuff already? Besides, I'm not even interesting. I am just busy with helping out my mom and doing my best in running Seika High. I don't go out and party or go to clubs," she murmured dejectedly.

Usui looked sadly at her and he wrapped his arms around her. " You're really sly you know that, Ayuzawa. Ho much longer are you going to pretend that you don't mean anything to me and that you bore me?" whispered Usui again and he hugged her tightly.

Misaki began sobbing and she tried to pull herself away but she soon gave up. " Why, Takumi. Why? I am just a poor girl who works in a maid café to help support my family. It differs from you, a wealthy and handsome guy who has almost everything. Why would I interest you at all? Or are you just toying with me because it is fun to see me suffer just trying to figure out your actions and feelings for me?" she sobbed.

Usui's heart ached to see his love cry and he gently wiped her tears away with a piece of tissue paper.

" Misaki, I love you with all my heart and I have no intention to see you suffer at all. How long are you going to make me suffer too by procrastinating and pushing me away?" he said gently and Misaki looked at him with a tear-stained face.

" I don't know, Usui. I just can't figure out whether I like you or not. It is just so confusing," she sniffed but Usui just held her face up with his hands and slowly kissed her tenderly on the lips. They enjoyed the taste of each other's lips for a minute and stopped.

" That should help you decide," said Usui and he smiled at Misaki who was beginning to realize her true feelings for Usui.

" Everyone's right. I am in love with Usui even though he may be a perverted stalker who annoys the death out of me. No use denying it any more," she thought and she smiled at Usui.

" You're right, Usui. I love you too," Misaki smiled sheepishly and Usui's eyes widened and it was his turn to be over the moon.

" You have no idea how happy that makes me. Nothing matters if I can't have you," he said and he brushed the side of her face with his hand.

" So does that mean your objective for staying with me is completed?," asked Misaki sarcastically but he just cocked his head to the side.

" Far from it, prez. Like I said, absence makes the heart grow fonder and I want to see how it would be like if we moved in together in the near future," Usui smirked and he gave a wink.

" Don't be so arrogant, you pervert," Misaki yelled and she threw a bar of soap at him while he stepped into the shower.

" You will make a perfect wife for me, Misaki," grinned Usui and he quickly closed the shower door before she began hurling other objects at him.

" What a wishful and arrogant idiot. Thinking that I'll be his wife in the near future," Misaki thought to herself and she couldn't help but crack a small smile when she thought about the idea.

**A/N My first Maid Sama fanfic. I only watched the anime last year but I loved it. Please don't forget to read, review or comment. I'll be publishing more Maid Sama stories soon. :D**

**Ps: Who cares if I'm a guy? I like shojo anime as well as shonen. It adds to your perspective of ideas and characters :D**


End file.
